kultmemesfandomcom-20200213-history
Science
After an embarrassingly high amount of (failed) experiments, Ami and Yvi (with the help of the other Kult memebers) have determined several facts about the impact alcohol has on the human body and the person's behaviour. The following article describes the outcome of their observations. The Alcoholic Scale This scale describes the levels of drunkenness. The original historic document is inscribed in German. The scientists (Ami and Yvi) were still drunk from the night before, so the handwriting is hard to decipher. The original document, assembled on a drunk morning in the summer of 2017. It is not known why the scale itself is located on the very bottom of the sheet and not directly under the title (where normal (or sober) people would put it). It also says "anget", which doesn't mean anything (probably the reason it was crossed out), but rumour has it, the researchers wanted to write "angetrunken", meaning "tipsy". The scale reaches from "Ich spür's", which translates to "I can feel it", to "Yvi bei Lukas", meaning "Yvi at Lukas' house", which should speak for itself. It's worth noting that being sober is not included on the scale. The Levels of Drunkenness The degrees of alcoholic intoxication will rank from low to high, which might be confusing, considering the original scale has it listed the other way around. "ich spür's" Translates to "I (can) feel it". This state typically occurs after one or two drinks. (Real drinks, not beer) "angetrunken" Translates to "tipsy". The condition when you're discussing in your head whether you're drunk yet or not while sitting on the toilet. "betrunken" Translates to "drunk". Hard to differ from the following three conditions. You're starting to behave drunk, but could still control yourself if you wanted to. You could still hide your level of intoxication. "voll" Translates to "wasted". Very hard to differ from the following two conditions. You're not blacking out yet, but others might realise you're drunk. This state of intoxication might affect the pronunciation of some difficult words. "dicht" Translates to "anialated". Even harder to differ from the following condition. You're most likely to not have control over some actions or words anymore, it might be a little difficult to understand what you're talking about, but nothing is impossible (yet). "hacke" Translates to "shitfaced". The hardest to differ from previous conditions. By now you're probably slurring with every word that leaves your drunk ass pie hole (no offence). You presumably won't remember much tomorrow. "Hannah" Doesn't need a translation. It literally means Hannah, as in Hannah from Kult. Should need no explanation. "Ami im Neuraum" Translates to "Ami in Neuraum". Ami as in Ami from Kult, and Neuraum as in Neuraum, a bad nightclub in Munich. The term refers to an incident where Ami got so drunk (shocker), she didn't remember anything from the last night. She barely remembers the way to the club and a few seconds from the way back, but nothing in between. Nothing. "Yvi bei Lukas" Translates to "Yvi at Lukas'". Yvi as in Yvi from kult, and Lukas as in Lukas E., who has a few guest appearances in some of the Kult events. This term derives from a tale, where a companionship of alcoholics travelled through Gröbenzell, from Ami's house to Lukas' place to be specific, because Ami's mother had kicked them out for indecent behaviour, public nuisance and drunken disorderly conduct in the middle of the night. Long story short, Yvi somehow managed to literally flood Lukas' house with both toilet water and vomit. Of course it wasn't her fault, since she didn't have enough strength left to scream for help, let alone get up and walk to her friends, who were caught in a (not so) extremely thrilling match of beer pong. Schlitter also didn't help the situation by micturating in the already overflowing toilet bowl. The boys, Lukas, Schlitter and Dani, tried to contain the catastrophe by sweeping the continuing floods out of the front door with any sort of brooms and mobs they could find, but the damage had been done. Ami was trying her best to get Yvi on a bike to go home (which in this case probably wasn't the best idea she ever had) and Lilia was taking a power nap because she wasn't in a state where she could have walked to her house a block away. All in all, if you're "Yvi bei Lukas" drunk, you should probably go see a doctor and consider therapy if this has happened to you more than once in your life time. Alternate Personalities